DESCRIPTION (Applicant's abstract verbatim): Phase I confirmed the feasibility of EVP 1001-1 to be the "thallium for magnetic resonance imaging" (MRI). Results demonstrated high levels of vascular enhancement, rapid myocardial uptake, optimal pharmacokinetics, unique imaging properties and preliminary safety. Additional results since Phase I suggest excellent utility for inducible myocardial ischemia based on enhancement patterns from EVP 1001-1 under rest and stress conditions. Phase II will extend these safety and efficacy results to clinically relevant models of ischemic heart disease (IHD) and optimize the preparation of future supplies. Upon completion, this agent will be ready for human development. EVP 1001-1 makes optimal use of the powerful potential of MRI for the diagnosis and treatment planning of IHD, with the potential to replace more limited, costly and invasive tests. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Not Available